


Love of Winter

by roxashighwind



Series: Alphabet Mini Fics [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: “For the love of all that is holy in this world, put on a fucking coat, Gregory. It isactivelysnowing out there.”-Grog loves the snow and would just like to be in it now please.





	Love of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> It is currently 3:06am, I'm in Austin, TX, it's 79 degrees after being 99 degrees most of the day, and all I am wishing for is snow/cold weather. Even worse is the fact that it's the same back home and I head back in... 15 hours or something. 
> 
> Written for the prompt "Grog: M: when it rains/snows/storms," this one mostly fits the bill but gets a little distracted with Pike and Percy being cute. Whoops. Prompts can always be found [right over here](http://roxashighwind.tumblr.com/post/162171185288/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write) (but fee free to prompt me anything at all, even if it's not on that list!).

“For the love of all that is holy in this world, put on a fucking coat, Gregory. It is  _ actively  _ snowing out there.”

“Well now he’s just going to stay coatless out of spite, Vax.”

“Grog. Buddy.” Pike pouted up at him. 

Grog huffed and snatched the jacket off of hook on the wall. “Y’don’t need to use that look on me, Pikey. I just wanna get out there.”

Her face brightened immediately and she turned her triumphant grin toward Percy’s chest to hide it. “Thank you! The last thing anyone needs is for you to get sick.” She neatened the lapels of Percy’s coat.

“Sorry not sorry, big guy. How would you feel if you missed a game all because you didn’t put on a jacket or the lovely scarf that Kiki knit you?”

Grog, who had been about to ignore the scarf altogether, grumbled under his breath before wrapping it around his neck. “You’re going into the first snowbank I see,” he groused.

Percy turned to Vax while putting on his gloves. “I think that’s a fair exchange.” 

“As long as he wears the coat and scarf, I don’t even care. But he’ll have to catch me first!” With that, Vax threw open the front door and disappeared into the gently falling snow. 

Grog glanced at Pike and Percy before he charged after Vax.

Pike rolled her eyes and nudged Percy. “Instigator.” 

“You can’t prove a thing.” He bent to press a kiss to the apple of her cheek, letting out a small pleased hum as she tilted her face toward him. “You said the others are coming from the coffee shop?”

“I did.” Their hands fit together nicely as Percy led the way outside, pausing long enough to let Pike close the door and lock it. “Plenty of time for us to start a fort, I think.”

Percy smiled and let Pike take the lead out into the yard. His attention fell to Grog, bounding through the drifts of mostly-powdery snow. The man always looked happiest in the winter when he could throw himself (and everyone else) through the fluffy piles, and Percy was glad that this year was no exception.


End file.
